Sawed Off
}} The Sawed Off is a Sawed-Off Shotgun variant of the Stevens DB. It is unlocked at Rank 90 or can be bought with credits (CR). History A sawed-off (U.S.A, Canada), also known as a sawn-off (U.K, Ireland, Aus, NZ) or shot-barrelled shotgun (U.S legal term), is a type of shotgun with a shorter barrel, usually seen with a shortened or no stock. Despite the term, 'sawed', the barrel does not have to be sawed off, as barrels can be produced at shorter lengths, instead of traditional longer ones. A shorter barrel makes the weapon lighter and easier to conceal, and also makes the weapon easier to maneuver in tighter spaces, a benefit sought by military close quarters combat units, law enforcement SWAT teams and home defense purposes. In most countries, there are legal restrictions on sawed-off weapons. Some countries require permits and gun licesnses or more, whilst others have banned them outright. Compared to a regular shotgun, a sawed-off has a shorter effective range, due to a lower muzzle velocity and wider spread of shot, depending on how short the barrel is. Due to its size, it is commonly used as a entry or breaching shotgun with police and military groups. They have also been used by a variety of criminals in armed robberies. A Lupara is an Italian word used to refer to sawed-off shotgun with a break-action mechanism. The word roughly translates to "for the wolf", which reflects its usage for wolf hunting. These weapons were commonly used by Sicillian and Italian crime groups. The model in-game is a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun in the side-by-side configuration (SxS). This is a common type of sawed-off shotgun. In-Game General Information The Sawed-Off shotgun is a quick firing, and hard hitting close quarter secondary. The range on this weapon is what would be expected from a unrifled shotgun, being quite short, reaching its minimum damage at 60 studs. Its Rate of Fire (RoF) is better than most primary shotguns, at 200 RPM, and is the same as its parent weapon, the Stevens. Just like the Stevens, the Sawed-Off features a burst-fire mode. Switching to Burst mode on this weapon gives it a Blunderbuss type feel; a single-shot weapon. This doubles the amount of pellets fired, thus doubling damage output. It also increases the effective range of the weapon, increasing the likelihood of hitting a target. However, this is at the cost of constantly reloading after every burst, due to having a very small capacity of two rounds. Ammunition can be picked up from all other shotguns in-game, which may help combat the issue of lower reserve ammunition, if one is to use this as the main weapon in their selected class. Usage & Tactics '' The Sawed-Off should be considered a more "aggressive" approach to traditional back-up shotgun (Serbu Shotgun). In burst mode, the high pellet count, even with buckshot, makes it very formidable against clustered enemies in its max range of 30 studs. Further engagements require more shots, which can tricky considering the small capacity of two rounds, or when using the burst mode, it effectively becomes one. However, it is still slightly better at range compared to the Serbu, thanks to a slightly tighter spread cone and higher RoF. The long reload is also faster, which means that the player can engage quicker, instead of reloading every individual shot with the Serbu. Optical sights aren't as beneficial due to the weapon being designed for Close-Quarters-Combat (CQC); the user having to be close to the target where Aiming Down Sights (ADS) is not always needed, with hipfire being sufficient. However, some might prefer an optic over the iron sights. And Optics are useful in tangent with an attachment such as Slug Rounds. Barrel attachments such as the Muzzle Brake or Compensator have a small effect on the high recoil, helpful for when the first shot misses the target. However, attachments like the Flash Hider are essentially useless. In addition to that, like the Stevens, it cannot attach suppressors and barrel attachments on the Sawed-Off require double the normal amount of kills needed to be unlocked. ''Conclusion The Sawed-Off is a high risk, high reward secondary shotgun. It provides extremely high damage up close at the cost of capacity. Having to reload after every kill can be a hindrance, especially in CQC. In many ways, it is like the Stevens, but with shorter range and slightly less damage per pellet. Attachments Ammunition Types Bird-shot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets Semi= |-| Burst= Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Semi= |-| Burst= Slug-shot: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile - Special multipliers Semi= |-| Burst= Pros & Cons Pros: * Very quick reload. * Only secondary shotgun capable of select fire. * Instant fire selecting. * Fast RoF for a shotgun. * Higher stock pellet count than the Serbu. * Can aim above sights by pressing . Cons: * Very low magazine capacity. * Requires meticulous aim to use effectively. * Frequent reloads. * Cannot attach suppressors. * Barrel attachments require double the regular kill requirement. Trivia * Along with the Stevens DB, the Sawed-Off is the fastest firing shotgun in the game. * This is the only 'other' secondary to have select fire capability. * It is also the only non machine pistol, next to the M93R to have a mode that shoots multiple bullets in one trigger pull. * The Sawed-Off has the same damage and range as the Serbu Shotgun. * The Sawed-Off is the third weapon in the game to not possess iron sights at all. (First being the Obrez, second being the M231.) * This is currently the highest ranked shotgun in the game. * Like the parent Stevens DB, the Sawed Off fires 9 pellets per shell versus the usual 8. * The Sawed-Off's model is very similar to the Stevens DB. * The Sawed-Off is the fourth sawed-off weapons. * The Sawed-Off is the second secondary shotgun introduced in the game. Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary Weapons